In order to fix sections of a chair to one another to form a complete chair construction, many different mounting and securing assemblies have been utilized. Some such mounting and securing assemblies have been developed in order to allow the components or sections of a chair to be releasably secured to one another. As a result, the majority of the mechanisms which secure chair sections to one another can be classified as one of two types, namely, securing mechanisms which releasably fix the sections to one another and mechanisms which permanently attach the chair sections to one another.
Mechanisms that releasably lock chair sections to one another are very useful. They enable chairs to be broken down for shipment or storage, to have additional parts added to the chair to perform different functions or to adapt to different environments, or to have damaged sections of the chair replaced without having to replace the entire chair.
However, in the prior art, many shortcomings can be found in the design and/or functioning of known mechanisms that releasably secure chair sections to one another. For example, such mechanisms may be easily disengaged, enabling the chair to become disassembled. Furthermore, such mechanisms may include a number of levers or spring biased parts which greatly increase the complexity and cost of the chairs incorporating these mechanisms. Other types of mechanisms require tools and several assembly steps to secure the chair sections together. Most mechanisms of this type have visible and exposed fasteners that are used to secure the chair components together.
As a result, it is desirable to develop a releasable securing mechanism for a chair that enables the sections of the chair to be releasably locked in engagement with one another, and that has a simple construction to greatly reduce the cost of incorporating the securing mechanism within the chair.